What's the catch?
by Luluvas
Summary: There's always a catch for everything, but for Natsu and Lucy its more like a feeling. "Love me forever" "what's the catch?" "You'll stay by my side forever" "Deal." Nalu one shot.
1. Chapter 1

What's the catch?

A fairy tail fic nalu

A.N: i changed some parts in the fairy tail anime story to fit my story. Also, i havent watched fairy tail for a while. This was supposed to be short but I do love writing so it became long. This is my first one shot. Enjoy!

"Hey Luigi, you can come with us to fairy tail and join team Natsu"

Her nerve popped out of her head, giving him her 'Lucy Kick' "it's Lucy you idiot"

It took some time before she realised what he said and once she did, she felt happiness. For a long time she was ignored by her father ever since her mother died. Because of this, she always felt lonely. So being asked to join a guild was a big deal.

"I can really join your guild?"

Natsu grinned "of course" he then put his hand on his chin "There is a catch though"

Lucy's face fell "What's the catch?" She hoped it wouldn't be money or anything, she still needed a place to stay and get food and some spirit keys. She prayed that whatever it is, it wouldn't be anything important to her.

Happy flew to her shoulder " its nothing much Lushy.". This made her angry.

"its Lucy baka neko"

"Uwah, Lushy's scary" happy flew away to Natsu, who surprisingly didn't pay heed to it.

"So," Lucy said, dragging Natsu from his thoughts "what's the catch?"

Natsu grinned at her again "all you'll do is to wear a maid costume"

"Yeah that's just it Lushy" happy said, while making the cutest face possible.

'Maid costume? why do they want me to wear a maid costume?' That left a question mark in her mind. If she does what they say what will happen? Is this nessecary or is he just a pervert? Either way she has nothing to lose. If he's telling the truth its a yay for her, but if he's just being a pervert she can just give him a 'Lucy kick' (and happy a punch to the head)until they wish they weren't born and leave. But...

Lucy gave a look to happy who looked all cutesy, she really couldn't resist the face he was sighed, she would just do it. After all she has worn things more revealing than a maid costume.

"Alright,its a deal"

That was the day she was tricked to wear a maid costume for Natsu and Happy's mission. The day she became a member ofteam natsu.

Lucy walked the path to fairy tail. The guild defeated Phantom Lord and a some hours ago she stood up to her father before storming off. She then went to the closest train station and stepped in the one going to her destination without any she was walking the streets of Manlogia to her guild.

She was lost in her thoughts of what she did and so, she went another way. Once she realized her mistake she analyzed her surroundings with the hope that she hadn't gone too far.

"This looks like... Isn't this the train station?" Her thoughts were confirmed with the honk of the train and the slow chugging sound which came shortly after.

She thought of all the memories she had in manlogia. This was where it all started. Her leaving this same train to come here in search of adventure, meeting natsu in haregon, getting saved from Bora, Joining fairy tail and team Natsu. That was when her adventures with team Natsu began. They always came here to travel to the destination they had to go to when they went on missions. She could see how they would be. Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza separating them (and occasionally joining in the brawl), Lucy telling gray to put his clothes on, Natsu whining about going to the train, it was all clear in her head. She could even hear natsu say her name.

"Lucy!"

Wait, that was too loud to be fake.

"Lucy"

"Lucy"

"Lushy!"

As she turned to face the voices she was met with a giant force which pushed her to the ground. She smiled as she knew exactly who they were.."G-Guys I need t-to breathe" once all of them realized they were suffocating her they moved off, dusting them selves shortly after. As Lucy sat up Happy flew to her bosom,crying.

"Lushee, w-we thought you weren't coming back" he wailed.

She petted the blue exceed consoling him "I'll never leave you happy." She then looked up to the rest "I'll never leave any of you. You guys are my family."

She stood up and raised happy up "Happy stop crying,or else I won't give you fish"

He nodded, wiping his tears and said "a-aye" before flying back to Natsu.

She turned to Erza "Erza its-"

She was cut off as the scarlet haired mage used her hand to push the blondes head to her armor earning an 'Ow' from Lucy "Its nice to see you again Lucy''

Lucy broke away from her grip and went to the ice mage who smiled at her " its good that you're back Lucy "

"Gray..." Lucy spoke not finding the right words.

"What?" Gray asked curiously.

"Gray... Your clothes..."

"My what- SHIT!" Gray started to look for his clothes.

Lucy laughed until she heard his voice "Luce"

She turned to meet the pink haired dragonslayer grinning.

"Luce, I'm glad you're back"

Her stare softened "I'm glad I'm back too"

Happy just had to intervene at that moment "he cried when he thought you left."

This made a nerve pop out of Natsu's head comical style "I did not Happy!"

"Yes you did!"

"Hah, I'd like to see flame-brain cry"

"Shut up ice princess"

"Boys, stop fighting or else"

"Gray your clothes."

"What the- SHIT!"

"He liiiiiiiiiiiikes you."

Team Natsu was back to normal.

After going back to the guild and holding a party, Lucy thought she should go home early. She was tired due to travelling and coming back. No doubt the party took a toll on her too.

Mirajane suggested she should go home with somebody to protect her as it was night. Lucy thought nothing about it. She was tired as it was so she simply agreed. As a giddy Mirajane called on Natsu, that was when she caught on. But knowing she couldn't stop Mirajane and her devious plans, half asleep or not, she just agreed. On the road he tried to lighten the mood, only earning sighs and some weak blows on the head. But after a while, they were quiet. She loved the silence,the only noise being the clacking of their shoes. She was still confused as to why Natsu was quiet but didn't think much about it. Right now it was 'sleep merciful sleep' for her.

When they reached her doorstep she turned around.

"Well,I'm home. You can go now."

She saw him hesitate for a second before saying "Goodnight"

As he turned back to leave, she just held him back by his shoulders. She didn't know why she did it but she just felt that it was right.

He turned around and looked at her in confusion and she just felt words come out of her mouth without any thought.

"Natsu, I want to thank you, for... for well, everything. You have helped me in many ways that you don't know and..I just don't know how to repay you." She ignored the tightening of his jaw and the hard stare he gave her. "you've made me strong when I was weak. You were the reasoning could stand up to my father. You taught me how to stand up to my problems not run away from them and I an glad to have a fr-"

She was cut off as he pulled her harshly to him and locked her in a tight hug. She was surprised. He held her close to himself as if to shield her from everything and everyone. His warmth seeped through her making her close her eyes in comfort. All thoughts of the bed were gone. He was compfier than a bed, heck! Than 20 soft blankies. He started nuzzling her neck,taking in her scent as if she would disappear once he let her go. As her hands started to move to hug him back it moved from her sides to his back, unknowingly feeling and tracing every side of his rigid muscles..

"Luce" the said girl flinched at how raw and vulnerable his voice felt.

"Whatever happens, don't leave like that again. Don't leave fairy tail. Dont leave us, your friends and your family." He paused for a while before whispering " Don't leave me "

Her heart ached at how he felt. In truth, she had feelings for him for a while, but she chose to ig ore the, as she thought he thought of her as a friend. But it seemed like he felt the same way too. She smiled before trying to lighten the mood "Well then, what's the catch?"

He then pushes her out of their hug (much to her discomfort) and held her by her shoulders. She saw a face she hadn't seen before, more serious than when he is fighting, fiercer that ever before, but she could also see desperation and passion in his eyes.

"I will protect you. I'll give you strength when you feel weak. I will make you laugh when you feel like crying. I'll make you happy when you're sad. I will be with you when you're lonely." He paused just like before and gave a weak smile. "And I will love you with everything I've got. I won't stop loving you or fighting for you."

She felt tears prick her eyes. Here he was, baring his heart and soul to her. She couldn't take it anymore and hugged him, wrapping her hands around his waist.

"I'm sorry Natsu, that's not a deal."

He felt his world crashing down as she said those words. She stopped hugging him and stepped back. Tears pricked his eyes as he didn't know what was coming. then held her pinkie up to him

"Its a promise."

He smiled and linked his pinkie with hers tears falling freely. He hugged her again kissing her head while thanking her for giving him a chance. They both shared tears of joy together before laughing at how awkward it was. That night, they shared their first kiss. And Natsu? He didn't bother going back to the party. All he needed was right here with him.

That was the day he told her his feelings for her, the day they first kissed and became a couple.

"Natsu" a certain blonde said as she was being dragged by a fire dragonslayer. "Where are you taking me?"

"Don't worry Luce,its a surprise!" Natsu said,a smile formed in his mind.'I hope you like it Lucy!' He thought, feeling giddy about the whole thing.

They have been dating for along time now and they have finally won the Grand Magic Games. Why Natsu was so giddy to win it wasn't clear. Most will say that it is bacause its 'Natsu' which is a pretty clear reason but in truth that wasn't it. Everybody excluding Lucy knew why as Natsu told them about it. Because of this everybody tried their best to win it but including Lucy who did her best every single time but was beaten up by Minerva in one of the matches. Immediately they won and got the prize money Natsu got a little something he wanted to give to Lucy while the rest of the guild saved it up for a surprise. Right now, the guild was celebrating their winning of the GMG. In the guild, once Natsu dragged Lucy to a particular place, all of then relaxed.

"Ooh I'm so happy! Nalu will finally be completed" Mirajane said, bursting with joy.

"Well of course, they have been dating for a long time, it was pretty obvious this was gonna happen" cana said, her words contradicting her exitement while drinking a barrel of booze.

"I just wish somebody will propose to me" Levy said,eyeing her iron dragonslayer boyfriend not far away who turned rigid after hearing what she said.

Cana laughed after observing the scene " oh don't worry, I am pretty sure he will propose to you soon."

"Hey, why don't we all go and see it?" Mirajane said loudly catching the attention of the whole guild.

"You just read my mind Mira" Erza said.

"Me too" happy said, flying in circles.

"Yeah, I did plan on seeing flamebrain get sappy." Gray said

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Levy said, Gajeel now walking to her side.

"Well if my shrimp wants to see bunny girl, then I will go with her" Gajeel smirked.

A blushing Levy stuttered out "G-Gajeel!" Earning a laugh from cana.

After everybody decided to come, the once packed guild became empty.

Lucy was curious and astonished at the same time. In the party,Natsu wasn't present till evening and it was now in the night that he planned on showing her something? She was curious as to what it was. After a while of running, Natsu stopped "We're here!"

Lucy looked around, everywhere was dark."Where Natsu? Its dark. "

After clicking on a switch (which she still couldn't see) lights were illuminated and Lucy saw the beautiful garden they were in. Out of impulse, she let go of Natsu's hand to look at each of the colourful flowers, feel them and smell their scent.

Natsu watched her do this while smiling. He knew she would love the place but didn't know the full effect it would have on her. Right now her face wasn't that of the Lucy who joined the team, or let's him and happy stay in her apartment. No, her face was like that of a ten year old, her smile outshining the sun.

Soon she looked at a peculiar flower which unlike the others, stood alone. The flower was a myriad of colours of yellow and deep violet. It shone like no other flower there. Lucy was entranced by it and Natsu noticed this. He knew that she would be drawn to the lovely felt it like it was a delicate thing. Reaching down to smell it she breathed the scent in.

She felt like she was on a field of flowers. Just that whiff made her feel like she was flying. She was cut off from her bliss when she heard a familiar voice.

"Its called the Makire Bloom."

Lucy turned back to look at Natsu who had a serious face. He walked towards her to stand beside her before continuing "It was made by a woman named Makire Fujitsu. They say that when her husband died,she used his ashes and her magic to create this flower. They say that because of her love for him, the flower blooms."

He put his arm round her shoulder. "That story is a 100 years old. Because her love for him was eternal ,the flower will bloom forever."

She lay her head on his shoulder. "That's so sad."

"The thing is, the flower may be delicate, but it is strong. It can't be destroyed. But if it is managed to be carried out, it'll still grow back. No other flower grows near its midst. It is unique and I don't think that another flower can outshine it."

He looked at her which made her look at him "It reminds me of you."

Lucy blushed "Natsu..."

Natsu gulped and took a deep breath. This is it. This is the moment he's been waiting for. Bending down on one knee "From the first day I saw you, I felt like you were differemt. I didn't know whether it was your smile, or just your wierdmess." He started, chuckling the cute pout Lucy wore. He continued, ignoring the fast pace his heart was beating "Lucy, we've been together for months now, and those months were the happiest months I've had in my entire life. Its all because of you."

Natsu's right hand reached into his pocket to bring out a black velvet box "Anytime I vouch to get stronger, anytime I'm beaten to the brink of death, the guild keeps me going yes, but thats not the it. The reason I still keep on fighting is because of you."

Lucy mouth parted a little "Natsu..."

Opening the box while Lucy stared in awe "Lucy, every day with you makes me so happy. So Lucy, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me, to stay by my side till death do us part?"

Lucy didn't hesitate to shout it out "YESSSSS! Oh Mavis, YES!"

He stop up and held her in his arms. After their embrace, Natsu put the ring on Lucy's finger. Lucy then laughed "Who knew that you could be such a sweet talker?"

Natsu scratched his chin "Actually, I got some help from Mirajane."

"Ooh, ther'e so cute."

"Shush Mira. The'll hear you"

"He loooves her."

"Aww, I'm happy for Lu-chan."

"Haha, I'm going to use this make fun of flamebrain later."

"At least Juvia doesn't have love rival anymore."

The now engaged couple heard voices around. Natsu with his sharp hearing and smell, knew it was just the guild. He chuckled and spoke "You guys can come out now."

Immediately he said that, everybody appeared. But... not in a good way.

Large poofs of dust rose around them. Once the dust was settled, they could see everybody on the ground, some crushed by the weight of others. Of course, Erza wasn't one of them.

The whole guild left and partied to celebrate their engagement.(sorry too lazy)

Today was her wedding day. Lucy was freaking out cause hell, she was getting married! Though she has been waiting for this day, she couldn't believe that it was actually here. Originally, they decided to do a simple wedding but Mirajane being Mirajane, said otherwise.

She roamed her hands on the wedding dress she wore. Unlike most dresses, the primary color was black. The dress was skeveess with a parting at the lap region with a transparent silk in between the parting, giving a good view of her slender legs. At the right breast was a design of the moon and several stars on a red background. Three strings of tiny diamonds were hung on buyh sides of the dress and a transparent silk was used as a loose hanging sleeve. The right side part turned from a bright pink to a deep red. The whole dress had small sparkles making it look like it had stars on them while the red colour looked like flames. Flames and stars, both compatible just like them.

Levy came into the room "Lu-chan, its time."

She felt her heart beat faster as ahe walked the aisle. She could see Natsu clad in a tux with the first two buttons of his shirt open. He seemed to be tugging it, however she didn't know whether it was because of sheer heat or out of nervousness.

After the wedding ceremony was held (sorry I'm too lazy) it was night. While the others left, Natsu and Lucy went to their home to spend their wedding night.

Seconds after they were done (no lemon dudes XD) the couple covered themselves. Natsu turned to his side to see Lucy.

"Lucy I want you to promise me something."

Lucy still panting, looked at him "what is it?"

He smiled "love me forever"

Lucy smiled and said those familiar three words "what's the catch."

"The catch is that you'll be loved and protected by a stubborn dragon till the end of time."

Lucy chuckled before crashing into him with a kiss."Deal."

A/N: alright. This is it. Sorry about the cutting scenes. I'm really lazy ;¶.

The picture of Lucy's wedding dress is the story's picture. If you can't see it then go to desktop\tablet mode.

Also, if you want to get the link for the real pic of that dress, go to images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTpIH4Uu5i2atOfKMSTVQNKaKhxCyRSxSqwJOxHuLGkcxyllMKgc8vVdPF17g . I photo shopped it to fit me.

Ciao

Luluvas


	2. Author's note

So sorry! I didn't give you the full link to the photo!

Here it is:

images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTpIH4Uu5i2at0fKMSTVQNKaKhXCyRSxSqwJ0xHuLGkcxyllMKgc8vVdPF17g

Well, you can just search for black designer dresses anime and look for the one similar to it. I am making another nalu fic. If you woukd love to ~torture natsu for his obliviousness towards lucy~ then feel free to see it. It is calked "Revenge for obliviousnesd" so stay tuned to see it. Also, the updating will be slower as I am still writing a nalu fanfic called 'The dancer who never stopped smiling'. Feel free to checkout that one.

Ciao

Luluvas.


End file.
